The Fallen Hand of Fred Weasley
by edwards-angel22
Summary: When Fred Weasley died, what happened to his hand on the family clock? The Weasleys find out when they return home from the battle. Rated T just to be safe!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, this story wouldn't exist because Fred never would have died anyway. *pout*

The song is "Clocks" by Coal Chamber.

_

* * *

_

_Clock __tick tick tick, tick tock, tick tock_

The noise that hit all their ears as they entered the house was the foreign, empty pang of metal on wood. The vibrations of the door slamming behind everyone had sent something clattering to the ground, and nobody was sure exactly what it was.

"What was that?" Ginny whispered.

"I think it came from the kitchen…" Percy replied in the soft, weak voice that he had acquired from crying so much over the past few hours. Harry felt Ginny slide her tiny hand around the crook of his elbow, and he recognized it as the silent call for assistance that he had received from her very few times previously. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and made sure that she stood upright as the family ventured into the small, dark kitchen. Beside them, Ron was gripping Hermione's hand in his own and looking rather sick with grief and exhaustion.

_Wicked mind you hold the hour_

_But my mind it holds the power_

_Clock tick tick tick_

The room was silent now, the only noise was the ghostly ring of the laughter that had once taken place within. There were now one too many chairs at the table. The clock in the corner had one too many hands… or did it? Looking closely, Harry realized that now only 8 hands remained on the candlelit clock face. They all pointed to home, apart from the one that Harry could make out as George's hand. It pointed firmly toward Lost, even though George was in fact standing right behind him. Inspecting the room, he noticed a tiny bronze sliver was hiding in the shadows of the kitchen table. Percy, who had also taken notice of the object, bent to retrieve it. After a moment's inspection, his mouth opened in a shivering gasp, and he thrust it in Ron's direction. Harry bent over his friend's shoulder to observe it as well. "FRED" was carved lovingly into the top of the forgotten clock hand, but it lacked the custom picture of the fallen twin. Just like Fred himself, it had disappeared.

_Where did the time go?_

_What do I have to show?_

_Watching the time fly (go by)_

_Watching the time fly_

Ginny's composure slowly crumbled for the second time that night. She found solace against Harry's chest and cried silently into it while he stroked her hair and shoulders. Ron handed the clock hand to his father without another word, and Mr. Weasley pocketed it. Charlie, who hadn't said a word all night, pulled Percy into an embrace as his younger brother fell apart in the same manner Ginny had only moments previously. Fleur stood motionless beside her husband as he held his mother's tiny figure in his arms and made futile attempts to soothe her. But it was obviously pointless, because how are you supposed to console a woman who has lost a child before her own life is over?

George had been unable to do anything since returning from Hogwarts except to keep walking forth, propelling himself out of the dedication he had for the rest of his family, and he finally felt himself separate from them like oil in water. His mind drifted to a different state, and though his body continued to stand in the kitchen with everyone else, his thoughts fell away into another day in another world where nothing was broken, a place where his hand on the clock pointed to Home instead of Lost. Because although he might have been standing right there by his mother's stove, he had never felt more separated and alone in his life.

_Clock - it counts my fears_

_My time goes by so slow_

_My clock goes by so slow_

_Come closer you can do better_

_You can do better than me_

_It counts my fears_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This isn't really my music genre, it's the lyrics that inspired me to write this. It's my the first songfic I ever wrote (though not the first I've posted on here), and I think I did ok. I'm also in the middle of writing a longer story that takes place directly after the batte, and it has nothing to do with this story whatosever. I just got bored.**


End file.
